Dépendance
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Tout au début de la saison 1, Sherlock Holmes fait une étrange découverte. Sans avoir rien prévu, sans avoir rien planifié, voilà qu'il replonge dans une nouvelle dépendance. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Je vous laisse découvrir de quelle dépendance il s'agit dans ce petit OS.


**Dépendance**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Slash où bromance … je laisse le soin à votre interprétation d'en juger librement.

Se situe début de la S1 tout au début de la rencontre et de la colocation entre les deux hommes.

SHSHSHSH

Sherlock Holmes l'unique détective consultant du monde savait très bien ce qu'était la dépendance.

Après tout, il avait un passé de junkie, passé qu'il ne niait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais nié. Il avait eu recours à la cocaïne pour tenter de maîtriser son cerveau. Il avait également eu recours à la drogue pour d'autres motifs plus personnels. Toute son enfance, il avait souffert d'être catalogué comme « différent, spécial, autiste ». Arrivé à l'age adulte, il avait décidé de se rebeller car il ne supportait plus ces étiquettes qui lui collaient à la peau. Il ne supportait plus non plus d'être marginalisé car il ne rentrait pas dans les normes standards de la société. Surtout, à la différence de Mycroft, il ne savait pas faire semblant.

Pire, encore, il ne voulait pas se fondre dans la masse, devenir un citoyen modèle et ennuyeux. Il ne voulait pas suivre l'exemple de son frère aîné. Non, il voulait juste être lui. Et pour cela, il avait emprunté quelques chemins peu orthodoxes, il était sorti des sentiers battus afin de se construire sa propre identité, sa propre personnalité.

Il en avait depuis pris conscience, sa quête l'avait entraîné sur une pente dangereuse, celle de la dépendance. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait bel et bien été complètement accro à la drogue.

Plusieurs années après, il se souvenait encore très bien de cet état de dépendance dans lequel il avait vécu dans ce squat qui lui servait alors de refuge. Cette envie répétée et irrépressible de se faire un nouveau shoot, un nouveau fix. Cette impression obsédante qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans drogue.

Et, pourtant, non sans mal, non sans douleur, il y était parvenu. Si sa cure de désintox avait été efficace, elle avait été aussi douloureuse. Il avait connu le manque et tous les effets secondaires qui vont de pair avec cet état. Il s'était alors juré que jamais plus jamais, il ne sombrerait dans une quelconque addiction car si la dépendance vous apportait une certaine satisfaction, le prix à payer était lourd, très lourd, trop lourd. Et Sherlock Holmes avait bien retenu la leçon. Plus de drogues.

Malgré la tentation qui le tenaillait parfois, il avait tenu bon, et chaque victoire gagnée contre son envie de replonger n'avait fait que renforcer sa résolution de plus sombrer dans la dépendance.

Jusqu'à ce que sa vie bascule une nouvelle fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John Watson. L'ancien médecin militaire qui avait réussi un tour de force incroyable. Celui de devenir le seul et unique ami d'un sociopathe de haut niveau auto-proclamé.

Depuis que John Watson était rentré dans sa vie, l'unique détective consultant du monde avait dû sérieusement repenser son mode de vie. Lui qui s'était habitué à l'idée de rester éternellement solitaire prenait un réel plaisir à vivre avec son colocataire. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs pas de s'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle John Watson s'était intégrer dans le décor. Avec cette même facilité déconcertante, John Watson n'avait guère tardé à le suivre dans ses enquêtes n'hésitant pas à prendre des risques pour l'aider à démasquer les coupables.

Sherlock Holmes, habitué de longe date à une solitude pesante et étouffante, n'avait pas été long à réaliser que ce changement de son mode de vie avait des effets bénéfiques tant sur sa vie professionnelle que sur sa vie privée.

Lui qui avait grandi dans l'ombre de Mycroft et de son fameux adage « Caring is not an avantage » était en train de réaliser que son frère ne détenait pas le savoir universel notamment dans le domaine des relations.

Et justement la relation qu'il avait avec John Watson était spéciale, différente, unique en son genre. Cette relation faisait la fierté de l'unique détective consultant du monde. Lui qui pensait quelques mois auparavant que jamais il ne trouverait de colocataire capable de supporter ses excentricités eh bien il s'était royalement trompé. Il avait alors rencontré celui qui avait changé sa vie. Un homme simple et bon. Un homme loyal et courageux.

Profitant d'une absence prolongé de son colocataire parti à un séminaire médical, Sherlock Holmes dans un éclair de lucidité venait de découvrir qu'il avait failli à sa promesse. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait bel et bien replongé.

Il venait de réaliser pendant l'absence du médecin qu'il supportait vraiment très mal d'être séparé de son colocataire, c'est pourquoi sachant que le médecin ne devrait plus tarder à regagner leur foyer, il se retrouvait en ce moment précis à faire nerveusement le guet dans le salon.

Pour une seule et bonne raison. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver son conducteur de lumière. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus le vide laissé par son colocataire depuis son départ.

Surtout, il venait de subitement réaliser pendant qu'il attendait le retour de son ami, qu'il avait failli à sa promesse, celle ne plus succomber à la dépendance.

Il devait bien l'admettre, sans avoir rien prévu, sans avoir rien planifier, il venait de replongé dans une nouvelle dépendance.

Une dépendance nommé John Watson.

Fin

Si vous avez appréciez cette histoire, merci de laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
